L'amour fou
by SunInNormandy
Summary: Petite deathfic Panda/Geek Saison 5 d'SLG, retour du Panda. Mais le Geek décoouvrira que son ami n'est plus ce qu'il était... M par sécurité :3


L'amour fou

Bonjour !  
>Ceci est ma première fiction publiée ici ! (HOURRA!)<br>Histoire de poser le ton, petite deathfic Panda/Geek !  
>Évidemment cette fiction aurait pu être plus creusée, je suis en train d'en préparer une autre avec une autre auteure (plus connue que moi) je vous en dirai plus après ;)<br>PS : Désolée pour les fautes s'il y en a et aussi : j'ai des problème de format, donc si il manque des tiret dans les dialogues ou que des lignes sont sautées au milieu d'une phrase c'est parce que mon format texte n'est pas pris en compte par le site ! ^^  
>#SunInNormandy<p>

Disclaimer : Non, rien ne m'appartiens, je ne suis pas Mathieu Sommet xD

ENJOY 3

- J'crois qu'j'ai vu quelque chose bouger vers l'fond vert !

Cette phrase tournait et résonnait dans le tête de Geek. En ce début de saison 5 d'SLG, le Panda était revenu. Ce qui aurait pu faire très plaisir au Geek si l'ursidé n'était pas devenu fou à lier. Tantôt il était lui-même, gentil et doux, mais à d'autre moment, mieux valait ne pas l'approcher de trop près.

Le jeune gamer se retourna dans son lit, il n'arrivais pas s'endormir. Il avait comme une boule dans le ventre... Un mélange de peur et de tristesse. Il avait peur du Panda depuis qu'il était revenu, mais il était également triste d'avoir perdu un ami... Il pencha la tête sur le côté et enfonça son nez dans sa peluche Kirby, pour s'empêcher de pleurer, quand il entendit soudain un grattement à sa porte.

- Y... Y a quelqu'un ? Demanda timidement le jeune garçon, accroché à son oreiller

- Laisse moi entrer... Répondit une voix

Le Geek se leva et ouvrit la porte doucement. Il n'y avait rien à sa hauteur. Il baissa alors la tête et découvrit le Panda, roulé en boule devant la porte.

- Panda ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il

Le Panda tendit un bras vers le Geek pour l'amener à sa hauteur.

- Aide moi... Geignit-il

- Panda ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'exclama le Geek en voyant que son ami avait du sang sur le visage

L'ursidé ne répondit pas. Il regarda le Geek avec des yeux suppliants. L'autre le tira jusque dans sa chambre et le hissa sur son lit. Le Panda regarda son ancien ami, essayant de repousser au plus profond de lui cet être qu'il était devenu après ces journées passées à tourner en rond dans la cage qu'était devenue pour lui la tête de Mathieu.

- Je vais mal. Très mal. Mathieu me méprise, le Patron ne pense qu'à... Aaaargh !

Le Panda se plia en deux , la tête entre les mains, son cri déchirant l'obscurité de la chambre de son jeune ami.

- A quoi Panda ? Reste avec moi ! Répond moi !

Un instant, le regard du Panda s'assombrit, mais il résista et récupéra bientôt son regard doux.

- Il ne pense qu'à faire de moi une bête de foire. En plus, maintenant que le Prof est parti, il n'y a plus que toi pour m'aider...

- Mais... Je ne peux rien faire moi ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu as ! Se défendis le Geek

- Alors... Si tu ne peux rien faire... Aide moi au moins à passer une dernière bonne soirée avant que l'autre ne prenne définitivement le contrôle.

Le Geek regarda autour de lui, scrutant l'obscurité. Il alluma une lampe de bureau qui diffusa une douce lumière dans la pièce encombrée de consoles en tout genre.

- Tu veux...faire une partie ? Demanda-t-il

- Non... J'ai plus la force de réfléchir... Et si... On dormait ? Après tout tu m'as toujours considéré comme une peluche... Répondit le Panda en plissant les yeux sous le coup de la douleur

Le Geek acquiesça. Il s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de l'ursidé et il s'allongèrent sous l'épaisse couette du Gamer qui éteignit la lumière et pris le Panda dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sans autres arrières pensées que de se consoler mutuellement.

Vers 3h du matin, le Geek se réveilla en sursaut. Le Panda n'était plus là. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une silhouette familière qui se découpait dans la lumière de la Lune.

- Panda, ça va ? Demanda-t-il

Mais le Panda ne répondit pas. Il se tourna vers le Geek. Le pauvre ne le voyait pas mais le Panda tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu avait disparu.

L'homme au kigurumi avança lentement vers le lit. Malgré ses traits déformés par la folie et son corps hors de contrôle, le vrai Maître Panda tenta en vain de récupérer le contrôle.

- Sauve toi ! Dit-il au Geek, Vas-t'en ! Je ne pourrais rien faire contre lui ! Il va te tuer !

Le Geek jeta des regards affolés autour de lui, il était incapable de bouger, complètement tétanisé par la peur.

- Je t'avais prévenu pourtant. Déclara-t-il tendit que sa voix devenait rauque

Il se jeta sur le pauvre gamer et l'embrassa avec fougue, l'autre se débattis mais il ne pouvais rien contre la folie du chanteur star d'SLG. Il ne cria même pas. C'était inutile.

Le Panda ôta le t-shirt du Geek et ouvrit son propre kigurumi, dévoilant son corps nu, puis il enleva l'ultime barrière qui empêchait son corps de s'unir à celui du Geek.

Il força le jeune garçon à faire une foultitude de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté en temps normal. Mais ce dernier savait que se rebeller ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas. Alors il se tu.

Le Panda s'introduisait en lui avec une force inouïe, le manque de douceur choque la Geek qui pleura de douleur sous les coups de reins déchaînés de l'ursidé. Le Panda se crispa soudain et accéléra la cadence. Il attrapa le Geek par la taille et le griffa au sang en s'agrippant.

Le gamer hurla de douleur, il avait senti en lui comme une déchirure. Le Panda se retira et recula contre le mur, contre lequel il se laissa glisser.

Un bruit de pas. Quelqu'un courait dans le couloir. La lumière de la chambre, s'alluma, aveuglante et crue. Mathieu entra en trombe dans la chambre de sa jeune personnalité suivi de près par le Patron et le Hippie.

- Oh nom de Dieu... MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ !? Hurla le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks

- Mathieeeu... Chuchotta le Geek, à bout de forces

Mathieu s'agenouilla à son chevet, remontant la couette pour préserver l'intimité ensanglantée du jeune homme.

- Tout va bien se passer. Je vais appeler les secours ! Reste avec nous ! Supplia-t-il

- Mathieu. Déclara le Patron, Je crois que j'ai trouvé le coupable, en désignant le Panda, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce.

- Surveille-le. J'appelle les urgences.

Le Geek expira et une goutte de sang perla au coin de sa bouche. Mathieu attrapa sa main, le Hippie saisit l'autre.

- Tout va bien se passer gros. Stresse pas.

/- Urgences de Paris quel est votre problème ? Demanda une standardiste à la voix blasée par une longue nuit de travail/

- Un jeune homme avec une hémorragie ! Venez vite !

/- Votre nom et votre adresse s'il vous plait. Les secours vous serons envoyés dès que possible./

Mais le Geek n'entendais plus rien. Ses mains ramollirent dans celles de Mathieu et du Hippie et glissèrent le long de son corps.

Au loin, des sirènes retentirent. Et bientôt, un groupe de pompiers débarqua dans la chambre. Et autant dire que la scène était particulièrement cocasse, le Patron, en t-shirt et boxer qui surveillais dans un coin le Panda au kigurumi ensanglanté, Mathieu qui sanglotait au chevet d'un Geek agonisant dans son propre sang et le Hippie qui regardait, hagard, cette scène surréaliste.

Les lumières de l'ambulance éblouirent le Geek. Il tourna la tête et découvrit Mathieu qui pleurait toujours en répétant que tout se passerai bien. Il leva la tête, gêné par le masque à oxygène et vit au loin, dans la lueur des gyrophares d'une voiture de police, le Patron, le Hippie et le Panda qui partaient, menottes aux poignets, ce dernier se retourna une dernière fois avant d'être jeté de force dans la voiture. Juste le temps de prononcer ses derniers mots de Panda libre.

- Je suis tellement désolé. Je t'aime ! cria-t-il au Geek

- Ouais c'est bien. Répondit le policier qui s'acharnait à le faire rentrer dans la voiture.

- Je vous en supplie dites lui que je l'aime ! Pleura-t-il en se laissant embarquer

Le pompier ferma la porte de l'ambulance, laissant au Geek cette dernière vision de son amant d'une nuit qui étais responsable de son état, se faire embarquer dans une voiture de police en compagnie du plus grand criminel que le monde ai porté et du consommateur de drogue le plus sympathique qu'il eu jamais connu.

Les sirènes de l'ambulance et des voitures de police. Les portes du fourgon de secours qui s'ouvrent. Le brancard poussé à toute allure dans les couloirs des urgences jusqu'à la salle d'opération, perfusion flottant dans les courants d'air.  
>Puis plus rien. La main de geek lâcha soudain celle de Mathieu qui regarda avec crainte le médecin. Celui-ci fit « non » de la tête. Mathieu s'effondra sur le corps de son ami.<p>

Maintenant. Mathieu ne pourrait plus compter que sur lui-même. Il enleva le masque à oxygène du Geek qui ouvrit une dernière fois les yeux.

- Je ne souffre pas tu sais ? Alors s'il te plait, pleure pas. souffla-t-il pour la dernière fois

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à venir me suivre sur Twitter : SunInNormandy (ouais j'ai déjà prévu le compte Twitter itout ! x'D)

LOVE 3


End file.
